Trailers are used to transport products every day throughout the world. In some instances the products that are being transported are very long and cannot be divided into smaller portion for transport. In these cases, longer trailers are needed.
In some scenarios the longer trailers need to be transported without any products on them or with shorter products that do not require the extra length. In these cases a trailer of standard length is more desirable.
In order to meet the needs of both scenarios, extendable trailers have been developed. Extendable trailers frequently include a male deck that can slide relative to a female deck to extend the trailer. A support member of the male deck frequently slides within a support member of the female deck. In order to allow the trailer to extend smoothly and safely, the support member in the decks must be square over their entire lengths. Ensuring the decks are square over their entire lengths can be difficult, time consuming, and expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for the ability to efficiently manufacture support members.